Once in a lifetime
by Verelan
Summary: Jadyn Luman arbeitete bereits seit zwei Jahren als Assistenzärztin an der Seite von Doktor McCoy, doch ihr Leben wird regelrecht aus der Bahn geworfen, als sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfährt. Der Vater: Montgomery Scott. Unwissend darüber was sie erwartet nehmen sie beide das neue Leben entgegen und ahnen noch nichts davon, wie anstrengend das Alltagsleben doch noch wird. (OC!)


Seit gefühlten Stunden tigerte ich nun schon in meinem Quartier hin und her. Wahrscheinlich wirkte ich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, aber ich konnte einfach nicht still sitzen, auch wenn Dr. McCoy mir genau dies verschrieben hatte.

Ruhe. Für ganze zwei Tage war ich nun Krankgeschrieben worden. Naja … ich war regelrecht aus der Krankenstation geworfen worden, Gott sei Dank aber nicht im negativen Sinne.

Mein Körper streikte schon seit einigen Wochen, mir taten die Knochen weh, ich war unruhig und diese Übelkeit, ja von der musste und wollte ich gar nicht erst anfangen.

Ganz einfach beschrieben: Mir ging es miserabel. Wortwörtlich.

Nach wochenlangem Rumgequäle hatte ich mich dann doch endlich mal dazu aufraffen und überreden können mit McCoy darüber zu sprechen.

Natürlich hatte ich ihm alles haarklein erzählen müssen, wobei ich die Details verständlicherweise komplett außen vor gelassen hatte. Er wusste jetzt also nur das relevante und wichtige.

Ebenfalls war klar gewesen, dass es sofort eine Reihe von Tests und Untersuchungen geben würde.

Der Doktor war sofort wieder in seinem Element gewesen, obwohl wir beide bereits eine Vermutung gehabt hatten.

Naja gut, eigentlich brauchte man dafür nur logisches Denken um Eins und Eins zusammenzuzählen und dafür musste man eben kein Vulkanier sein.

Dennoch hatte ich Sicherheit haben wolle, Gewissheit, die mir der Doktor anschließend auch geben konnte und es stellte sich heraus, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken und Vermutungen richtig gelegen hatte.

Ich war schwanger, und das wohl auch schon eine ganze Weile lang.

Wenn ich jetzt so drüber nachdachte, müssten es jetzt bereits fast 2 Monate gewesen sein, denn Scotty und ich hatten das erste Mal nach der Begrüßungsparty, die wir zugunsten der neuen Crewmitglieder auf der Enterprise geschmissen hatten, miteinander geschlafen.

Viele würden sich sicherlich jetzt fragen, eine Schwangerschaft müsste man bis dato doch erkannt haben. Im normalen Regelfall war dies auch so.

Meist fiel es durch die ausbleibende Periode, der dazugehörigen Übelkeit oder der Stimmungsschwankungen auf. Und gerade ich als Assistenzärztin hätte auf die ganze Anzeichen achten müssen.

Tja, bei mir war das alles leider etwas anders verlaufen.

Trotz der nun gewiss bestehenden Schwangerschaft, hatte ich weiterhin meine Periode gehabt, in beiden Monaten. Zwar reichlich schwach, aber halt beständig.

Genau aus diesem Grund hatte ich selbst den Fehler gemacht, die Übelkeit, die bei mir übrigens nicht nur morgens auftrat, als einen kleinen Infekt abzustempeln.

Aus diesen Gründen hatte ich die Schwangerschaft anfangs überhaupt gar nicht bemerkt und auch nicht in Betracht gezogen.

Obwohl Dr. McCoy mir strikte Ruhe und Entspannung verschrieben hatte, kam ich einfach nicht dazu. Ich war nicht der Typ, der stundenlang im Bett rumlag oder anderweitig faulenzte. Schon immer war ich eher der Arbeitstyp gewesen und mich packte bereits jetzt das Verlangen, einfach wieder zur Krankenstation zu gehen um bei der Arbeit zu helfen, falls welche anfiel.

Doch falls … nein falsches Wort, wenn der Doktor mich erwischen würde …

Leise seufzte ich und strich mir durchs Haar. Die Langeweile hatte mich gepackt. Ich war unschlüssig ob ich ein Buch lesen oder doch eher etwas Fernsehen sollte.

Auch die Frage, wann und wie ich es Scotty beichten sollte, schwirrte mir im Kopf herum, wobei wir wieder bei meiner Unruhe waren.

Ich musste auch zugeben, dass ich mich ein klein wenig überfordert fühlte, denn wenn ich ehrlich war, diese Schwangerschaft, oder allgemein eine Schwangerschaft, war noch nicht geplant gewesen. Wir befanden uns auf der 5 Jahres Mission und die Erde würden wir so schnell nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, was immerhin bedeutete, dass mein Baby die ersten Jahre hier aufwachsen würde.

Und was würden die Anderen dazu sagen, Spock oder der Captain?

Bis jetzt wusste noch niemand Bescheid, außer Dr. McCoy und ich.

Sollte ich mit der Bekanntgabe noch warten? Vielleicht, aber wäre es nicht irgendwie falsch gegenüber Scotty? Immerhin war er der Vater und hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren.

Zweifel und Sorgen überkamen mich.

Wie würde er reagieren? Glücklich, oder doch eher Abgeneigt?

Würde er das Baby akzeptieren? Und falls nicht, wie sollte ich dann handeln?

Abtreibung? Nein, das kam nicht in Frage, auf gar keinen Fall.

Ich war kein Mörder.

Sachte ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen, zog mir ein Kissen unter den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten die eintreten konnten. Auch eine ganze Menge an negativem Kram.

Wieder hatte ich das Bedürfnis, auf die Krankenstation zu gehen, dieses Mal aber nicht aus Arbeitslust, sondern von meinen Zweifeln angetrieben. Wieder wollte ich den Doktor um Rat bitten, ihn mit meinen Gedanken, Zweifeln und Problemen belasten.

Gott, er hatte doch sicherlich auch besseres zu tun, als mich rund um die Uhr zu betreuen. Genau genommen wollte ich das auch gar nicht. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mir dennoch einen Ansprechpartner suchen.

Irgendjemanden, dem ich mein Herz ausschütten und über meine Sorgen und Zweifel sprechen konnte.

Sie ließen mich einfach nicht mehr los, und ich entschied mich erst mal dafür, Scotty noch eine kleine Weile im Unwissenden zu lassen. Die Angst vor seiner Reaktion war zu groß, obwohl ich wusste, dass er eine verdammt liebe und treue Seele war.

Ohne es wirklich richtig zu realisieren, war ich weg gedöst, als meine Augen nach dem ganzen Stress, den ich mir wiederum selber einbrachte, immer schwerer und schwerer geworden waren.

Und ehe ich mich versah, war ich eingeschlafen.


End file.
